


'Tis the Season to Be Jolly

by hazelNuts



Series: 2017 Winter/Holiday Mini-Fic Extravaganza [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: allirica said: so I spent a while narrowing down to 6 prompts, I hope that's okay - if it's too many, let me know <3 Allison/Laura + "what do you mean you hate Christmas. Who hates Christmas?"





	'Tis the Season to Be Jolly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Want to request a winter/holiday mini-fic? [HERE](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/post/167815698821/winterholiday-mini-fic-extravaganza-i-had-a-ton) is the masterpost

‘I’m sorry, what?’ Laura spins around to face her girlfriend, who’s sitting on the couch, almost dropping the Christmas lights she’s putting up by the windows.

‘I don’t like Christmas,’ Allison repeats with a shrug.

‘What the f– What do you mean you hate Christmas? Who hates _Christmas_?’ Laura asks. She can’t believe this. She’s dating the Grinch.

‘I didn’t say hate.’ Allison sighs and puts her book down. ‘Look, you know I moved around a lot before I went to college, right?’

Laura nods. She gently puts the Christmas lights down and sits down next to Allison. She hopes there are names, because she wants to fight whoever made her girlfriend hate Christmas.

‘Most schools do something for Christmas. You can send people candy canes or something, and some of the smaller schools I went to did Secret Santa. I was always the new girl, and it sucked, because I rarely got candy canes, and with the Secret Santas I always got really generic stuff, like pens and chocolate.’

‘Nothing wrong with chocolate,’ Laura points out.

Allison rolls her eyes and nudges Laura with her foot. ‘Even if I’d made some friends, they all had these traditions I wasn’t really a part of.’ She shrugs. ‘It just made me feel kind of lonely.’

‘What about your family?’

‘You’ve met my family,’ Allison says, raising her eyebrows. ‘They’re not exactly the sitting around the Christmas tree and sing Christmas carols kind of people. They never even let me believe in Santa Claus.’

‘Well now I’m sad,’ Laura huffs, slouching into Allison. She can’t believe how different Allison’s Christmases were from her own. She knows not everybody celebrates it, or makes as big a deal out of it as her family does, but she always assumed everyone had something or someone to make the winter days a little less gloomy. And Allison deserves to know what that feels like. ‘I hereby promise to make this Christmas so awesome, it will erase all the not-awesome Christmases you’ve had,’ she says, sealing the promise by planting a loud kiss on Allison’s cheek.

Allison’s eyes shine with amusement, and her cheeks dimple as she smiles. ‘And how are you going to do that?’ she asks.

‘We’re going to do _everything_ ,’ Laura says. ‘Every silly, cheesy Christmas thing.’ She’s already giddy with anticipation. They’ll go Christmas tree shopping, and decorate it together; they’ll bake cookies, buy presents and ugly, matching Christmas sweaters; she’s going to hang mistletoe all over her apartment to kiss Allison under whenever she comes over; she– She should make a list. ‘And we’re starting with the Christmas lights.’

Allison huffs out a laugh and holds up her hands in surrender. She gets up to grab the end of the string of lights that Laura just put down.

‘Wait!’ Laura shouts, shooting up off the couch. ‘We need music!’

Allison freezes and waits patiently for Laura to find the perfect Christmas playlist.

‘You know I’m just doing this to make you happy, right?’ she says. ‘I really don’t thi– _Mmph_.’

Laura silences her with a kiss. ‘Shhh. Just let the Christmas magic do its work.’

~

Laura walks into her parent’s kitchen. She’s just helped put the younger family members to bed after a long but happy Christmas day, and now she’s covered in glitter, chocolate, tears and saliva. She loves them, but they’re kind of gross. She washes her hands, then checks the fridge for any leftover pie.

‘Looking for this?’

Laura turns and finds Allison in the doorway, holding up a plate with the last piece of the chocolate cream pie. A fork is hovering over it, threatening.

‘Don’t you dare,’ Laura warns.

‘I’ll share it for a kiss,’ Allison says, smiling sweetly.

Laura steps into Allison’s space, resting her hands on her hips and bumping their noses together before pressing her lips lightly against Allison’s.

‘That’ll do, I guess,’ Allison huffs when Laura immediately pulls back. She scoops up a piece of the pie and holds it up for Laura.

Laura hums around the mouthful of pie. Her brother really is a pie wizard.

‘Did I do it?’ she asks, after Allison’s fed her another piece.

‘Do what?’

‘Make you unhate Christmas?’

‘Hmm, I don’t know.’ Allison’s brow scrunches in thought and she taps her lips with the fork.

‘Honey, you’re wearing a sweater with a giant Mrs. Clause on the front, a pair of antlers, and I’ve never seen someone unpack their presents with that much joy,’ Laura says. ‘Not even Cora when she got that dirt bike when she was ten.’ She raises an eyebrow and tugs at Allison’s truly hideous Christmas sweater. ‘I made you unhate Christmas.’

Allison touches her antlers with a soft smile. ‘Yeah, you did.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
